Falling For You
by queen of laugh-a-lot
Summary: Caroline Forbes is employed in Falls Magazine. Klaus Mikaelson is the lead singer in The Originals. She's annoying. He's arrogant. It's hate at first sight. Before long, both of them are fighting - with hilarious consequences - and battling their increasing affections for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm back! And procrastinating like there's no tomorrow! I have kept my word and edited the chapters so they are at least tolerable so I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. The chapters will probably come pretty slowly, so if there are actually any people who really like this story - completely doubtful - I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Falling For You**

.

_'Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.' – H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

_._

_._

Caroline doesn't want to go to work today.

Call her crazy, but between staying in her warm, comfortable bed and getting picked for Frumpy Employee of the Month _again_; Caroline will tear her way through anything for the bed any day.

Her alarm clock – 'Get your arse out of bed!' – continues to shriek even as Caroline moans sleepily, trying to slam a hand on it and press her face in her pillow at the same time. She suddenly tumbles out of bed, falling to the floor clumsily, with an unladylike 'Oof!'

She has never been a morning person, she thinks as she wages war with her unrelenting alarm clock – 'Are you up yet? No? GET OUT OF BED, ALREADY!' – which refuses to shut itself off.

'I AM UP, YOU ARSEHOLE!' Caroline yells at her alarm clock, smacking it hopelessly. 'STOP YELLING AT ME!'

Her alarm clock finally goes silent when Caroline slams her clenched fist on it and she groans with pain. Karma, she thinks, you artful bitch.

'That's another one gone,' she mutters to herself, as she throws the broken alarm clock in her overflowing bin – overflowing, she might add, with alarm clocks.

Her mornings are never peaceful.

.

.

When Caroline gets out of the shower, feeling refreshed and awake, covered in a soft, fluffy towel, she immediately trips over her overfilled bin that has suddenly tipped – probably because of the amount of smashed alarm clocks stuffed in it – and falls headfirst into her bed, momentarily grateful that she has never invested in one of those huge beds with the headboards.

Face enveloped by swathes of white sheets, Caroline pulls herself out of her bed and straightens, slightly self-conscious. She glances at the time – realises her alarm clock is smashed, lying on the floor –, gathers the fact that her hands had slipped on the towel and she is basically naked, and her stomach grumbles in loud protest.

Caroline grabs the pale blue top and white skinny jeans she'd set out the night before and steps into her clothes hastily, almost falling over. She grabs a handful of damaged alarm clocks and throws them in her bin, making a mental note to take the bin out later.

When her phone rings, Caroline is rushing around the kitchen, having seen the time – 'NINE O'CLOCK? HOLY CRAP, I'M LATE!' – on her TV and trying to stuff a piece of not-very-well-buttered toast in her mouth.

''Ello?'

'Caroline?'

''Lelena?' Caroline says, wondering why her close friend, Elena Gilbert is phoning her.

Elena never calls early in the morning – she's too busy with her job. What if she's been kidnapped and needs Caroline's help? What if she's been kidnapped by one of her angry ex-boyfriends, intent on getting her back, who's found out where she works? What if Elena's tied up in the back of a van and she's being driven halfway to Mexico? Elena, nice as she is, would _never_ survive in the Mexican lands – she failed Spanish, twice! – and Caroline would have to get lots of gas to drive over there, but Caroline's loyal and she would do anything for a friend.

'Don't move, Elena!' Caroline swallows and begins choking, gulping down a glass of water. 'I'm on my way! I'll save you! That ex won't know what hit him!'

'…Caroline, are you okay?'

'I'll punch him so hard he'll never drive you to Mexico ever again! You tell him Caroline's coming for him!'

'Caroline, what are you talking about?'

.

.

After Elena has patiently calmed Caroline down and convinced the blonde that she hasn't been tied up, kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend and driven to Mexico, it is already nine twenty-four.

'Caroline, I only called to see when you were gonna deliver that care package my mom sent me and Kat.'

'Oh, yeah,' Caroline says, remembering and a slight flicker of jealousy reignites within her; why couldn't _her_mother make care packages for her? Then she shakes her head, getting rid of the green-eyed goblin – get your green arse out of here! – and continues, 'Yeah, I'll drop it off with Katherine, is that okay?'

'Yes, thanks,' Elena replies and Caroline can practically _feel_ her best friend smiling. 'I can't wait to go back home for the weekend, Caroline. What about you?'

'Dreading it – methinks Mom probably forgot – again,' Caroline forces a laugh.

Elena's voice is soft and compassionate. 'Don't worry, Caroline. Your mom's probably counting down the days!'

Caroline doesn't bother correcting Elena – it's almost certainly Elena's mother counting down the days.

.

.

When she finally tumbles into work, _literally_ – Caroline rushes inside the office, slams her face on the glass door and falls flat on the floor –, she gets up, brushing herself down, blushing. To add a little more humiliation, her stomach rumbles loudly, echoing around the silent-as-the-grave room.

Instantly, every person in the room turns to her, staring at her unflinchingly.

Seriously, she thinks, all I did was fall through the door and you stare at me like I've just broken the record for the clumsiest person ever?

'Thanks, Caroline, for _finally_ honouring us with your company,' Katherine Gilbert smirks at her sarcastically. She looks gorgeous in a beautiful midnight blue halter-necked dress that hugs her slim figure and her dark blue heels are the highest Caroline has ever seen.

Caroline gives Katherine a fake smile and face burning with embarrassment, she mutters a quick prayer – _please, God, please, I beg you, have mercy on me today _– and thrusts her name in the Bowl of Doom, as she has unimaginatively christened it.

Please don't be me again, please – last month was barely tolerable, the last, last month was bearable, the last, last, last month was endurable, the last, last, last – Caroline stops her train of thought; she's getting a headache.

Katherine digs her hand in the Bowl of Doom and Caroline swears she can hear the clock ticking as Katherine draws a name out dramatically. She opens it up and smiles secretively, her crimson lips opening softly. 'And this month's Frumpy Employee is …'

Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be –

'Caroline Forbes!'

Freaking kill me freaking now, if you please, God.

'Again!' Katherine tilts her head, brown curls cascading down her back. She lets out a laugh. 'What a coincidence, right, Caroline?'

'Bitch,' Caroline mouths and Katherine laughs again, pretending not to see.

As Caroline makes her way to where Katherine is standing, she hitches on a bright smile and gives Katherine the care package. 'Here you go, Kat – your mom's care package for you and Elena.'

Katherine takes the care package and she scowls, looking through it. 'Typical,' she mutters. 'It's all Elena's things.'

'Elena said your mom packed cookies, cakes and your favourite teddy bear, Mr Snuggles,' Caroline says, trying to make Katherine smile.

It works.

Katherine smiles and then she gapes. 'Caroline, if you say anything about Mr Snuggles –,'

'Oh, like the fact that you used to wet the bed unless you had Mr Snuggles? Or –,'

Katherine pulls out a bag. 'Here's your Frumpy Employee costume!' she interrupts with a smirk.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Caroline peeks inside.

'Oh, God, no…'

.

.

'Oh, and another thing, Caroline?' Katherine clutches the care package tightly, as Caroline goes through the bag.

'Yeah?' Caroline says, looking up.

'The Originals are coming today so you'd better look good!' Katherine puts a hand over her mouth. 'Oh … you_can't_, can you?'

Peachy.

Absolutely peachy.

Self-obsessed, arrogant, demanding singers stuck in one room with her and a fanatical Katherine is _exactly_ what she put on her Christmas list (!)

'Plus…'

'What?' Caroline snaps.

'I get to do your make up, as well!'

I hate my life.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here comes the second chapter! Also, for ilovetvd, I just - I felt like a _change_, y'know? I hope you enjoy the story and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

.

_MIKAEL TAKES ON NEW PROJECT_

_Yes, ladies, the Salvatore Brothers have returned! It seems as though the famous, award-winning, millions-making record producer has gotten over his grief for his late wife and moved on, by signing the adored, wanted brothers, known as The Salvatore Brothers. The boys, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, have recently released yet another song, 'Until The End.' 'It's about a couple holding on, going through everything together -,' Stefan Salvatore explains, whilst Damon Salvatore interrupts, 'Until the end!'_

'The Salva_bore_ Brothers have a new song out,' Rebekah remarks, as she folds up the newspaper and promptly throws it away. It lands on Kol's face, who splutters a mouthful of newspaper and looks affronted. '_And_ a new manager.'

'What's the song called?' Finn asks, lounging lazily on the sofa and tapping at his phone.

'_Until The End_,' Rebekah replies, snorting. 'Sounds stupid.'

She decides _not_ to mention the fact that it sounds like it will be a pretty good song and will be extremely popular with the couples. Calling it stupid may be petty but it still makes her feel better and less like The Salvabore Brothers are stamping on her family's talents.

'Until The End …' Finn repeats, arching an eyebrow. He makes eye contact with Rebekah and bursts into laughter.

'Who is the new manager, Rebekah?' Elijah enquires and Rebekah stops laughing.

She hesitates before answering her big brother, 'Mikael.'

The atmosphere instantly becomes tense at the mention of the man. Elijah's face goes slightly colder than before and Rebekah bites her lip anxiously, feeling slightly guilty, as if it is her fault Mikael is the new manager of The Salvatore Brothers.

'Nik's not gonna like that…' Finn takes the newspaper from Kol and scans it.

'Nik's not gonna like what?'

Right on cue, Niklaus enters the room.

All Mikaelson siblings – apart from Elijah, who just looks cool and composed like always. Seriously, a _meteor_ could hit and Elijah wouldn't lose his self-control – suddenly look extremely guilty, unease painted all over their faces. Klaus arches an eyebrow questioningly and glances at Finn, who is still holding the newspaper.

Giving a small sigh of exasperation – 'Give it here,' – Klaus plucks the newspaper out of Finn's hands and his mouth tightens menacingly. His eyes scan over '_gotten over his grief for his late wife'_ repeatedly and his face darkens. 'The bastard.'

Klaus drops the newspaper and stalks out of the room, taking deep breaths and clenching his fists.

.

.

Rebekah breaks the silence, disliking the awkwardness. 'I _knew_ it. I knew he'd react like that.' She turns to Finn and sighs. 'Finn, _why_ did you have to open that big mouth of yours?'

'_My_ big mouth?' Finn repeats, offended. 'I'm sorry; _who_ was the one who accidentally let it slip to paparazzi that we were going to be interviewed by Falls Magazine and basically stopped us from seeing daylight?'

'I –,' Rebekah stumbles, mouth opening for the usual flow of retorts and insults that usually assists her in her arguments with her brothers. But nothing comes.

Rebekah Mikaelson is not known for her bashfulness. That's because she _isn't_ bashful. Confident and poised, Rebekah knows what she wants and how to get it – and she usually depends on her mouth to help her through it.

However, in her lifetime, there has only been two times when Rebekah was left speechless.

Once, when she was a mere five-year-old and she'd gotten into an argument with her father – he was going to _hit_ her, she realised, unable to find anything to say, but Klaus, who stepped in front of her to protect her took the hit for his baby sister.

The second time was less dramatic and quite frankly, annoying for Rebekah. Thirteen years old and already having been hit hard with the puberty stick, Rebekah found herself quite the popular one. When she'd been asked out for the first time, Rebekah's mind was screaming _yes, yes, yes_, but her mouth was saying nothing at all. Unfortunately for the boy, she was at a carnival at the time and she'd convinced Finn to try and get the fish for her. Having overheard the conversation between Rebekah and the boy, Finn's older brother instincts kicked into first gear and within minutes, he'd started a fight. Kol, who was busy annoying one of the workers, joined in the fight enthusiastically without realising why he was fighting in the first place. Years later, Rebekah still brought it up with her siblings and refused to listen to Finn's excuse – 'He was a player, Rebekah!' – or Kol's insistence that _yes, he could fight properly_.

'Bekah and her big mouth. Now, that's what I call teamwork,' Kol replies sarcastically.

'Shut up, Kol,' Rebekah snarls at her brother, throwing a pillow at him.

'Can't do that, I'm afraid. Way too awesome,' Kol retorts.

Rebekah rolls her eyes as Kol throws the pillow back at her. She ducks and the pillow hits Finn who is busy tapping at his phone. Finn looks up, arches an eyebrow at his smaller siblings who are currently engaged in a verbal / pillow fight and turns to Elijah.

' – you're absolutely and utterly pathetic –,'

'Elijah, please shut them up,' he says to Elijah, who looks on fondly from the table.

' – I _can_ fight properly –,'

'Watch and learn, brother,' Elijah slowly pulls out a pair of earplugs and Finn gapes.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Finn says to him, aghast.

' – _I_ could take you and that is saying something –,'

'Because you have never had to suffer through evenings of Rebekah and Kol arguing over anything and everything this world has to offer,' Elijah explains, as he serenely pops the earplugs in his ears and pulls out a book, leaning back contentedly against the chair and begins to read.

.

.

A passing waiter stares at an irritated Klaus, who is wondering where on earth in this busy hotel he can find some peace and quiet so he can paint, until Klaus snaps crossly, 'Don't you have work to be getting on with?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

.

Caroline glares at herself in the mirror.

She is wearing a horribly pleated brown skirt that makes her look bloated and fat. It isn't even chocolate brown or coffee or a remotely attractive-looking brown, oh no, Katherine has to get the colour that resembles _dung_. Her top isn't much better either; bulky and an eye-piercing shade of sickly green that clashes outrageously with the skirt. Caroline is also wearing hideously clumpy shoes, with stout heels and tights that had more holes that a colander.

True to her word, Katherine _has_ done her make up.

In the worst way possible.

Purple lipstick splattered all over her lips – 'oopsy, Caroline!' – and mascara not-so-accidentally drawled all over Caroline's eyes, Caroline looks like a freaking clown. Seriously, she should join the circus or something. Startling red blusher slapped on her cheeks with the brightest green eye shadow Caroline had ever seen in her entire life, Caroline has never seen herself looking so … _frumpy_.

Even last month's frumpy outfit doesn't top this one.

It's probably because The Originals are coming and Katherine wants only herself to shine.

Said woman claps her hands together, simpering. 'Wow, Caroline. You look … is there even a word?'

Caroline looks at Katherine and then her eyes flash to the bag which has her normal, un-frumpy, _nice_ clothes inside it – and suddenly she leaps for the bag, arms outstretched.

_Come to Mommy_, Caroline thinks heatedly as the claws come out and Caroline immediately trips over her awkward heels and falls. She gets back up immediately, growling with badly suppressed anger and bounds again, like a cat – Catwoman powers, activate! – and this time, her long skirt gets tangled within her legs – _Catwoman didn't have this kind of problem_, she grumbles – and she falls. Again.

The _I WANT MY ORDINARY CLOTHES BACK!_ goes unspoken but Katherine manages to grab the bag before Caroline can get to it and smirks triumphantly.

'Loving the outfit, Katherine,' Caroline pants, gesturing to her attire casually, as if she did _not_ just start World War Three.

'Mmm, glad I could please,' Katherine replies easily, as if she did _not_ just finish World War Three.

.

.

Dawn Falls bursts into the office impatiently. She is talking to someone over her shoulder. ' – You can tell him that we booked The Originals first and even if he dresses up like Damon Salvatore himself and dances the tango with me, I'm not giving them up!'

'Dawn!' Katherine squeals and Caroline pulls a face.

Pfft. She's not jealous.

Nope. Not at all.

Not at the fact that – _oh_, Caroline has been working at Falls Magazine for three years and Katherine got here only five months ago – which, wow, would you look at that? was about the same time the Frumpy Employee of the Month even started, what a coincidence – and Katherine is on _first-name basis_ with Dawn Falls, the boss of Falls Magazine and Caroline still has trouble getting Dawn to sign for her deliveries!

So yeah.

Not jealous.

'Ah, Katherine!' Dawn simpers, air kissing Katherine. 'Mwah, mwah, dah-ling! You look fah-bulous!'

_Fah-bulous_, Caroline mouths, pretending to gag.

Not jealous in the slightest.

'Thanks, Dawn,' Katherine smiles as Dawn's eyes fall onto Caroline.

'Urgh,' Dawn is unable to stop herself from shivering and her smile falters. 'Ahh! Our new – or should I say, old? – Frumpy Employee, Charlotte!'

'Caroline,' Caroline corrects automatically. She's been through three years of Dawn calling her by the wrong name; it's habit to correct her, now.

Katherine is Dawn's assistant – ahem, let me remind you, FIVE MONTHS she's been working here! – which unfortunately makes Caroline _Katherine's_ assistant. Katherine isn't actually a bad boss, to be honest, but Caroline will only ever admit that under extreme levels of alcohol and even then, her tolerance for alcohol is pretty good. Caroline gets along pretty well with Katherine, though they do have some of the most _fieriest_ arguments around, and they are good friends.

'Whatever,' Dawn replies to Caroline, turning straight to Katherine. 'Katherine, you'll be interviewing The Originals, right?'

'Of course,' Katherine nods, eyes sparking with excitement.

Caroline sends up a prayer for The Originals – they will _not_ know what hit them.

Dawn turns to Caroline, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 'What about you?' she demands. 'Are you excited?'

'Overjoyed,' Caroline answers dryly.

Dawn's face turns cold. 'Yes,' she says, frostily, her voice heavily laced with thinly veiled sarcasm. 'Yes, I can see that.'

The atmosphere is thick with tension and Caroline knows inwardly she is seconds away from getting fired. She really does love her job, Katherine's really nice – sometimes – and she gets along with practically everyone around. Except for that bitch Hayley who works on the second floor and thinks she knows everything.

Luckily for Caroline, Katherine steps in. 'Oh. My. God.'

'What?' Dawn turns to Katherine.

'Dawn, wher_ever _did you find that adorable fur coat?' she gushes.

Caroline shoots Katherine a grateful look and Katherine replies with a look that means _one cappuccino_. But Dawn isn't an idiot.

She fires Caroline a withering look and says sharply, 'Your salary will be cut, Carly, for talking back to me like that.'

Turning to Katherine, she leaves the office, not forgetting to glare at Caroline on the way out.

'Yes, darling, Oscar de la Renta gave this to me, as a goodbye present from that trip in Bali!'

.

.

Sinking into her chair, Caroline lets out a breath of relief, before straightening with alarm. Her salary would be cut?

'No, no, no, no, no!' Caroline groans and she bangs her head down repetitiously on the desk. 'Argh!' she clutches her head, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming along.

'Caroline.'

Caroline glances up. 'Hey, Katherine,' she says. 'Thanks for saving my butt. No thanks for making me look like the ugliest person alive.'

'I do what I can,' Katherine shrugs, smiling. 'Now, I'm feeling thirsty – can you bring me my cappuccino? And don't let Mason make it – I dumped him last week.'

'Isn't Mason really mature?'

'Mmm. But I _did_ dump him in the middle of our date, when we were at the drive-in movie, very publicly,' Katherine explains.

Intrigued, Caroline asks, 'What did you do?'

'Not very much,' Katherine replies. 'When he was bringing out the ring, I shouted that he'd tried to grope me, had the security guards Taser him, and smashed the picnic by stamping on it in front of him. Shame, really. I'd have loved to have tried the cake.'

Caroline gapes.

'What?' Katherine says. 'There is _no_ easy way to break up with a person, okay?'

Caroline gapes some more.

'Oh, and could you bring the cappuccino up to the top floor? The Originals have arrived.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

.

.

Klaus is bored out of his mind.

He drinks his frappucino just for the sake of doing something and snaps at a fawning employee, 'This is disgusting!' he throws the frappucino away, slightly regretfully. It isn't disgusting at all; he's just _bored_.

'Nik,' Rebekah looks annoyed.

When does she ever _not_ look annoyed, he wonders, arching an eyebrow at her. She hates it when he acts obnoxious, when he takes things – like his family, for example – for granted, when he _breathes_.

'What?'

She probably wants to lecture him on How to Respect the Common People. Nope, Klaus decides. He has been through enough lectures from Elijah; he doesn't need an Elijah-wannabe Rebekah trying to make him feel guilty. Knowing Rebekah, she probably will succeed.

'That was _my_ frappucino.'

'Oh.'

At least Klaus has the decency to look sheepish.

.

.

'Dah-lings!'

A large woman in a white fur coat – did nobody tell her it was beyond thirty degrees outside? – enters, cooing and smiling. She insists on giving everyone air kisses, nicely ignoring Klaus's obvious look of annoyance.

'It's such a pleasure to meet you all – finally!' the woman gushes and _she actually winks_ at Elijah, who looks slightly uncomfortable. 'Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Dawn Falls, the boss of Falls Magazine – so if there's anything you want, anything you need during your stay; you know you can go to one of my assistants!' she lets out a laugh and bats at Finn. 'Oh, I'm only joking, lighten up! Come to me, if you need anything. Unless it's a rare Gucci coat, in which case, it's mine!'

Dawn pauses, as if waiting for laughter.

Rebekah lets out an uncertain titter.

Klaus can hear crickets chirping in the distance.

.

.

'Katherine, here's your cappuccino.'

And then – he kids you not – the ugliest girl in the world steps into the room and Klaus _swears_ he can feel his eyes begin to burn.

She looks like she's only just figured out how to use make up and not very well; her figure is – well, he'd be kind but he's _Klaus Mikaelson_, for goodness' sake – fat, heavy and portly and she stumbles slightly in the horribly clumpy heels she, for some unknown reason, thought it would be good to put on today.

Dawn ignores the girl as she gives another woman – now, _there's_ a piece of eye-candy – in a tight blue dress the cappuccino and continues, 'We're all so glad you wanted us to interview you!'

Well, it's not like they had much of a choice. Their Scottish manager, Galen Vaughn – Klaus calls him Shrek, for short – told them they'd have to act nice – Klaus, especially –, get interviewed by a good magazine or he'd do a real Shrek on them and eat them for dinner.

(Klaus still doesn't know if his manager is joking or not. Galen _does_ have big teeth.)

'Not everyone,' Klaus hears the ugly girl mutter darkly and, against his own wishes, suppresses a smile.

Dawn throws a furious glare behind her – the ugly girl's remark wasn't exactly _quiet_ – but turns back to The Originals, smiling brightly. 'My assistant, Katherine –,' here, Dawn gestures proudly to the cappuccino-holding woman, '– has been assigned this interview and I assure you, she will do all she can to make sure you are comfortable and happy in our company. Her assistant, Cathy –,'

'Caroline,' the ugly girl mutters, as Katherine digs her in the stomach and the girl doubles up, shooting Katherine a glare.

'_Cathy_,' Dawn continues, not hearing the commotion behind her – well, _she_ may not be able to hear, but the little catfight going on is _extremely_ entertaining for Klaus (just give him some toffee popcorn and RedBull and everything's perfect) –, 'will get you your drinks, food, anything you might need. Katherine.'

'Yes, Dawn?' Katherine steps up instantly, ceasing the small scuffle with _Caroline_.

'Take care of our guests; I'll see myself out,' Dawn, true to her word, sees herself out as Kol whistles under his breath, eyes fixed on Katherine.

'Whoa,' Kol whispers to Klaus. 'She looks …' he gulps, eyes running down the tight dress and finishes weakly, '…Good.'

Klaus looks at Katherine, the heavy eye make up, the too-tight dress, the overwhelming mass of curls and thinks, _nah_. He'd rather go with Caroline.

Then, as he turns to look at Caroline, he thinks, _maybe not_.

Katherine realises Kol's watching her and smirks, sauntering up to Kol. 'You're Kol Mikaelson,' she breathes, 'aren't you?'

'Um,' Kol gulps, as Klaus stifles a laugh. 'Let me see…'

.

.

When Kol has finally managed to calm himself – took him ten minutes and he _still_ won't stop stammering –, Katherine has already lost interest and moved on to Elijah whose look of discomfort is extremely visible.

'Miss Katherine –,' Elijah begins.

Katherine lets out a laugh and bats at Elijah who stiffens. 'Oh, Elijah, I told you – it's _Kat_!'

'I'm afraid I can't –,'

'_Kat_, Elijah.'

'Uh … _Kat_,' Elijah coughs, as Katherine giggles. 'I must tell you, I would like it very much if you would perhaps cease touching me.'

His voice is so strict, _so_ unsympathetic that Katherine drops her hand from his shoulder like a hot potato.

Klaus _does_ admire his older brother. Elijah merely has to ask politely and Katherine is already scuttling away like a rat. Usually, when Klaus wants something, he has to dig up dirt, pop over to the dark side for a bit or just get angry and fierce.

Caroline lets out a small laugh and Katherine scowls at her, but Klaus's attention is successfully diverted from watching Kol swoon to the blonde snickering at her boss.

'Whoa,' Klaus says, looking pointedly at Caroline. 'Look who came crawling out of the gutter.'

Klaus's remark is uncomfortably clear and very loud. He refuses to look fazed, smirking smugly as the blonde looks downright murderous.

She seems as if she will leap at him – _no, thank you_ –, rip his limbs off and beat him to death with them. Her eyes – now that Klaus looks at them carefully, they're ice-blue and they have a bit of a … _shine_ to them – gleam with undisguised hatred but Katherine mutters something to her and she calms down, choosing to content herself by glaring at Klaus.

Klaus is slightly disgruntled; annoyed with the lack of emotion he's managed to rise out of the blonde. For some reason, Klaus likes it when he makes other people feel annoyed, angry – Rebekah accuses him of being a 'sick, disgusting bully', but Klaus likes to think of it as more _manipulative_ – and Caroline's lack of response is displeasing him.

'Ugly girl,' Klaus calls. He snaps his fingers obnoxiously. 'I want a frappucino. Now.'

When he sees Caroline's face, a secret thrill of pleasure streaks through him and then a small stab of guilt and restlessness hits him.

Who was it that said you should never call a girl ugly?


End file.
